Problem: What is $\lvert 5.5 \rvert$ ?
Solution: ${0}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ The distance from $0$ to $5.5$ is $5.5$, which equals the absolute value.